


You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Jon reads the text message on the screen. Then reads it again. His heart kicks up to a bolting rhythm that he tries desperately to hide. The text appears to have come from him, but he’s pretty damned sure he’d remember sendingthat…Tumblr dialogue prompt from @sunbeamsandmoonrays :)





	You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunbeamsandmoonrays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamsandmoonrays/gifts).

> I fancied doing some drabbles this evening :)

“You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”

The accusation is thrown in Jon’s direction as soon as he steps foot into his shared apartment. His roommate, Sansa having made her own little nest of blankets on the sofa as she scrolls Netflix. She looks extremely cozy, and to be honest, Jon would rather have stayed in tonight instead of being dragged out to the club with Theon.

“A beer or two, yeah,” he answers, plonking himself down next to her. Sansa curls herself up tighter to allow him his room. She normally stretches out, draping her legs over his lap without a care. He likes when she does that.

Sansa’s looking at him strangely, like she were trying to work out a particularly difficult equation written on his face. Her brow furrows and her mouth opens before it clamps shut again.

“_What_?” He asks, reaching for her fluffy socked foot to pull her leg over his lap himself. It just feels more natural for her to be touching him in someway when they’re together.

“It’s…” She’s still lookin at him quizzically. “It’s just… did you mean it then?”

Ok, now he’s well and truly lost.

“Mean what?”

Sansa shifts, reaching between one of her fuzzy blankets to retrieve her phone. She taps the screen a few times and hands it over.

Jon reads the text message on the screen. Then reads it again. His heart kicks up to a bolting rhythm that he tries desperately to hide. The text appears to have come from him, but he’s pretty damned sure he’d remember sending _that_…

_ **Jon: Just so you know - I’m down to eat you out whenever. Seriously, all my wet dreams feature me getting my mouth on that pussy ;)** _

Suddenly, it all clicks. “Theon _fucking_ Greyjoy!” Jon growls. “He borrowed my phone for a bit because he said his battery had died. He’s so dead the next time I see him!” he explains, handing back Sansa’s phone and giving her ankle a squeeze. “I’m sorry, Sans.”

“Oh,” she says, blinking down at her phone.

_Wait. Does she look… disappointed?_

Jon licks at his lips. What should he say?! What should he say?! Theon - although an absolute _ass_, wasn’t exactly wrong in what he said in his prank text, but it had never occurred to Jon that Sansa would do anything but let him down gently should he ever confess his little crush on his roommate.

Jon clears his throat and shifts in his seat. “Un-unless….?”


End file.
